Uma Noite, Dois Momentos
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Aquela noite seria única para Mariny, assim como seria inesquecível para sua amiga Kimy. Cada uma à sua maneira, cada uma embalada pelo calor de um dos dois irmãos, Shun e Ikki. Uma única noite, mas dois momentos únicos.


**Uma Noite, Dois Momentos**

_Fanfic destinada à Haru, baseada em seus relatos sobre CDZ e protagonizada pela sua OC, Mariny_

* * *

"Por favor, admita. Admita que sente o mesmo que eu… Vamos, Kimy, estou esperando uma resposta.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi de Ikki antes de ele se calar por completo. Acho que foi devido ao susto levado pela forma como lhe respondi. Eu simplesmente lhe segurei pelo pulso e o arrastei pela festa inteira, escada acima, até seu quarto. Escolhi esse lugar justamente porque é para onde eu me refugio quando ele não está em casa e eu venho para cá.

Quase todos notaram a nossa situação, inclusive Seiya, Hyoga, Saori, meu mestre e, claro, Shaka. Mas… não me recordo dos olhares confusos de Mariny ou Shun.

xxx

- Venha, você vai gostar!

- O quê? O que é?

- É uma surpresa, Mariny! Você logo verá.

Akyla deixou de nos seguir já faz algum tempo. A última visão da qual me lembro é a de seus olhos caninos me fitarem demasiado enquanto Shun me forçava a ir até seu quarto para ver qualquer coisa especial que ele jura ter reservado para mim. Estamos fazendo isso porque precisamos deixar Kimy e Ikki sozinhos durante a festa de Halloween da Saori.

Eu gostaria de saber o que eles estão fazendo agora…

xxx

Bato a porta apressadamente atrás de nós. O quarto bagunçado, porém aconchegante, é iluminado apenas pelas luzes da rua e pelo faiscar de algumas estrelas.

Ikki deixa de me acompanhar, usando a mão que eu segurava para prender meu braço. O fito.

- O que você quer?

- Você me pediu uma resposta. – digo friamente.

- E eu ainda a estou esperando.

Puxo seu corpo para junto do meu, deixando suas mãos atadas preparadas para um possível abraço. Eu sabia que as palavras não funcionavam com Ikki, por isso, o que melhor para responder sua pergunta do que um beijo?

De certa forma inocente, ou delicado, nosso beijo foi apenas o encontro suave de nossos lábios, porém demorado. Ao passo que nos sentimos mais seguros com a cena, ele enlaçou minha cintura e eu toquei sua face.

- Por que eu tive que tomar a iniciativa? – indaguei-lhe.

- Pare com isso. – ele disse, brincalhão e grosseiro.

E, depois de devolver seus lábios aos meus e eu permitir que nossas línguas se encontrassem, a nossa saga daquela noite se iniciou. Iniciaram-se as horas nas quais desfrutaríamos de um desejo que nos consumia já há muito tempo.

xxx

- Mariny… O que houve?

Faz pouco tempo que Shun me abandonou frente à porta de seu quarto e, poucos segundos depois, surgiu com um pacote de presente. Eu o abri de leve e vi, lá dentro, uma pelúcia em forma de lobo. É o segundo que ele me dá, só que esse é menor, mais macio e maleável. Circulando seu pescoço, está uma corrente com o nome "Akyla". Apesar de aparentemente não termos mais nada para fazer eu seu quarto, eu não quero sair daqui.

- Sabe… Shun. – meu olhar está cabisbaixo, fitando o chão. Abraço o filhote de pelúcia como uma criança indefesa. – Esse presente… Ele é prova de todo o carinho que você sente por mim.

- Sim… Eu sei. – seu timbre revela toda a vergonha que está sentindo agora.

- E é sempre assim! Você está sempre sendo carinhoso comigo, sem deixar dúvidas sobre o que está dentro de você.

Ele está pasmo e eu, por dentro, também estou. Apesar de ser a pessoa que sou, estou me surpreendendo com a coragem e confiança impregnadas em minhas palavras.

- A verdade é que… – o pranto começa a tocar minha face devagar, minhas mãos tremem. – É que é só você que faz isso! Apesar de eu ter os mesmo sentimentos, não consigo agir como você! – começo a gritar. Será que alguém pode me ouvir? – eu não consigo provar a você o que você prova para mim, Shun! Não consigo!

- Mariny… Calma…

Meus joelhos tremem e caem de encontro ao chão. Eu não sei bem ao certo porque agora não consigo me controlar por completo. Não… Eu sei por quê. É porque estou perto do Shun…

- Mariny… Se você quer… Quer me provar algo… – nervoso, ele gagueja. – Então… Me prove.

- Como?

- Como… Seu coração mandar.

Nossos olhos se encontram, ambos estão molhados e revelam o que nossas almas estão sentindo nesse exato momento.

xxx

Não trocamos qualquer palavra entre nós até agora. Apenas trocamos carícias e beijos. Depois daquele segundo, Ikki me abraçou e continuou a me beijar, até que enfraquecesse minhas ações com o simples ato de me envolver em seu colo e depositar meu corpo junto aos lençóis macios da sua cama. Nos aconchegamos um ao corpo do outro enquanto nos despíamos da nossa pouca timidez (se é que restava alguma em Ikki) e eu, também, da minha virgindade.

- Eu posso? – indaga, fitando meus seios expostos. Um sorriso meu lhe é resposta suficiente.

Com sua boca macia, ele mama delicadamente a ponta de meus mamilos enrijecidos enquanto seu membro ainda invade minha intimidade sem qualquer pudor. Sem reações, eu apenas sinto o arrepio de ter minha pele tocada com tanta vontade, paixão e ardor, e meu corpo frágil sendo tomado por suas mãos agressivas.

O ato prossegue com seus padrões normais para uma primeira vez. Depois de tanto êxtase, uma dor começa a percorrer meu útero, e sei que sangue está escorrendo por minhas coxas. Ikki ignora isso, calando meu forte gemido com um beijo ousado e molhado.

Os movimentos decididos da sua língua em minha boca fazem com que eu sinta um grande alívio em relação à dor. Um líquido quente parece adentrar minha vagina devagar. É uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa…

xxx

A primeira coisa na qual pensei foi em um beijo, claro. Porém, não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. Embalada por seu olhar cativante, o abracei, deleitando do toque de seus braços e podendo eu mesma acariciar seus cabelos lisos e embaraçados. Apenas isso.

Depois, sim, é que nos beijamos. Não sei dizer quem começou, apenas lembro-me que tudo se seguiu quando suas mãos tímidas tomaram a coragem de tocar minhas coxas descobertas e massageá-las levemente.

- Para a cama, Shun? – indago. Isso o assusta.

- Mariny… É claro que não!

- Tem certeza?

Ele pára por um instante, olhando demoradamente para o meu novo lobo. Ele o tira de mim, segurando em minha mão e me levando para junto de si. Caminhamos até a cama. Ele deposita o brinquedo na cabeceira da mesma e meu corpo no colchão forrado por tecidos esverdeados. Sim, é agora, eu tenho certeza…

Shun começa a tirar minhas roupas roxas de Renee atrevidamente, enquanto eu não exito em despir seu Van Hellsing. Ah, o Shun é mais sexy do que ele!

Shun parece surpreso com a minha nudez, fitando fortemente cada detalhe da minha pele clara. Meu corpo se arrepia por completo enquanto ele deleita da silhueta feminina e quente. Seu tórax magro, porém bem delineado, está exposto para mim, e não perco a oportunidade de analisá-lo por completo com minhas mãos escorregadias, que chegam até sua nuca para abaixar sua cabeça e permitir que seus lábios toquem os meus. Foi um beijo tão intenso, que o momento chegou a ser voluptuoso.

Envolvidos pela avidez provocada por esse beijo, iniciamos o ato sem qualquer censura. Nossas línguas ainda deleitam uma da outra e nossas mãos passeiam por todo o corpo alheio enquanto seu pênis se aconchega nervosamente entre minhas coxas malhadas.

Seguro seus ombros com força para mudar nossas posições. Agora as coisas continuarão como eu desejar. Sinto meus cabelos deslizarem até meus seios enquanto dou continuidade aos movimentos de Shun. Seus fios esmeraldas estão espalhados pelo travesseiro, dando um contraste ainda maior ao seu rosto.

Ao me ver em cima dele e com as costas totalmente descobertas, Shun puxa o lençol que estava ao nosso lado e me envolve nele.

- Por quê? – indago, um tanto confusa.

- Está frio. – é a única resposta protetora.

De repente, a porta abre. São a Kimy e Ikki.

- Oh, meu Zeus! – a Kimy exclama. Ikki apenas ri maliciosamente.

Levada pelo susto, caio em cima de Shun¹, levando ele e o lençol para o chão comigo. O casal à nossa frente apenas ri histericamente, e ouço o infeliz comentário de Ikki: "Vai fundo, mano!".

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?! – digo, irritada.

- Não sei. – Shun me responde. – Mas… Eles estão de mãos dadas…²

* * *

_¹ Como se ela já não estivesse em cima dele antes -.-_

_² Depois do que aconteceu, se não fossem as mãos, seria outra coisa… o.0 (as reticências são para indicar que ela _ainda_ está pensando malícia. XD)_

* * *

_**Notas Finais:**__ Essa fanfic foi escrita para a Haru, que vivia me pedindo hentais protagonizados pela Original Character dela, a Mariny. A primeira o cachorro dela comeu -.- Como o foco era sempre o mesmo, lembro de ter brincado com ela: "olha só, a Mariny já perdeu a virgindade 3 vezes…!". Hoje até que consideram isso possível… »» Resumindo, não sei nada de CDZ, portanto o que está na fanfic é baseado 100% no que a Haru me passava._

* * *

_**Escrito em:**__ 04 de novembro de 2009_


End file.
